<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blood siblings 2 kind of by Sunshine7eyes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25637524">Blood siblings 2 kind of</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshine7eyes/pseuds/Sunshine7eyes'>Sunshine7eyes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Halloween Movies - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, F/F, F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:07:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25637524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshine7eyes/pseuds/Sunshine7eyes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>this by me and my friend please enjoy</p><p>Crystal and Gwenie were walking in the forest till they fall into a portal and they end up somewhere different but they didn't know that it was camp crystal lake and they meet some weird people</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Freddy Krueger/Original Female Character(s), Michael Myers/Jason Voorhees</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. infomation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>https://www.wattpad.com/818777925-bnha-slashers-crossover-meeting</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>This first part of chapter one </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>adeline7google check her out</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>This is a crossover of blood siblings and new heights.</strong>
</p><p>
  <b>Crystal and Gewnie were walking in the forest till they started falling and when they hit the ground they see that there was some kind of camp. </b>
</p><p>
  <strong>Crystal "um gewnie where are we"?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> Gewnie "I don't know dear".</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Crystal and Gewnie were too freaked out that they didn't know that a teen girl saw them and went to get her parents but when the girl came back crystal and Gewnie screamed.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Atherine "why are you guys screaming is it because is it because of my dad's Micheal and jason. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Jason just waves Micheal waves also </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>crystal whimpers as she held onto her omega and Gewnie hold on to crystal </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>but Jason picks them both up and takes them back their house but then the doors open and a mysterous girl appears </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Did you miss me atherine"?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. walking into the shower and dinner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <b>As the girl enter the house "sis? I'm home " as the mysterious girl entered the house Gewnie and Cry-chan were freaking out "SHE GONNA KILL US AND WE'LL NEVER GO HOME AGAIN"! Cry-chan said clinging on to her mate "IDIOT MAYBE SHE WON'T IF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP"! CRY....CHAN" as the two girls were still tall as fuck girl showed up "Katherine we have guests"?  the girl undoes her yellow raincoat and smiles "yes Atherine I found these idiots in the woods when i was walking well they landed on me you two are fucking heavy you know that right". as the two girls see the "weird" girl know </b>
</p><p>
  <b>a</b>
  <b>s </b>
  <b>Katherine she looked like about 15 or 16 and her sister Atherine also looked  14 or 15 only a year younger Jason walks in the living room as the 5 were standing Jason telepathically talk to his two daughters (okay girls Mika,Ashlea,your mom and dad, Michael penny,gerogie,bill, bill wife and penny-wise will come over in 4 hours so get showered and dressed for the dinner party okay who are these two) Katherine hugged him and kissed him on  the check "okay dad I'm gonna go shower okay Atherine you can go back to your panting until I'm done okay sis".</b>
</p><p>
  <b>As the shower runs and as she played psycho music from the many showers that camp crystal lake Bill walked in on his sister showering and realized oh fucking shit I walked into the wrong shower "hey sister sorry for walking in on you need anything before i leave you to shower". as she got her shower got dressed and went down to go eat dinner with her guests and her family excited she quickly runs down the whole camp worrying Micheal about almost falling a few times in till she got to the dinning hall and sat in her seat and finally someone talks,</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Katrina introduces the adults and grabs a second helping of turkey dinner stuffing and finally dont fighting and using their vectors after getting yelled at by the grown ups and Katrina before speaking kissing her husband on the lips "okay girls you should get into your PJ's we're going out i can  you all not killing the guests looking at you Kat". Katherine looked her dad "WHY ARE YOU LOOKING AT ME DAD ITS ASHLEA OR MIKA OR </b>
</p><p>
  <b>ATHERINE" "okay fair but no using your powers got it girls hmm".  all the girls yes their yes and told there good byes and got into their pj's and went into Katherine room and sat on the big fluffy bean bags she had in her room and just kit-cat before they decided to have a slumber party.</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. the sleepover party and the talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <b>As the girls got their stuff ready for the sleepover party Atherine made popcorn, pizza and made other snacks "well I got snacks and soda Kat Mika can you get the bored games from the Activity center?" "Ash can you get the books and manga and cards games and make-up and shit like that for a slumber party"? the three girl shakes their heads and left the room Atherine turn to the other two girls "so Gewnie Cry-chan how do you like it here so what's </b>
  <b>it like where your from"? Cry-chan finally spills the beans about where they're from about her how REAL tiger ears and tails and transforming into real animals and changing her height to what's she now to the size of a building while Gewnie told about her elemental powers but also changing her eyes to control this ability and the time they saved the other from cry-chan bitchy mother and apologized for attacking them on their arrival.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>they all laughed and as the three girls got the stuff back and went about to the sleepover party Katherine was being attacked by fluffy pillows as this tournament went on for almost an hour Katherine gave them I'm gonna  fucking kill you in your fucking sleep look as the 5 girls stopped and then went to watch a few  cheesy horror flicks as they read a few manga  for an another hour as they knew their parents would be gone for the night so the camp and house build as they got more popcorn made Atherine thought it be a good idea to give Ashlea a hickie on her neck mika was the one with the big mouth "HEY NO PINKING YOU TWO OR GET A ROOM YOU TWO". as the two girls blushed at what the blond said Katherine smack her hard mika turned around and responded "OW WHAT THE FUCK KATHERINE" </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Katherine stoticly answered "because your a loud dumbass". as the fight broke off Ashlea said with a sweet yet quiet tone "okay girls let's get the books away before we forget Gewnie and Cry-chan please help me please"? the girls helped cleaned the room up before picking one book for bed because they knew Kat was gonna read a book and sing them to sleep as they got the sleeping bags set up in a circle on Katherine fluffy rug and smiled as they got ready for bed and all got the energy out because it as 1:00 Am they had a short school day anyway so get ready for bedtime story and shit like that.</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. bedtime and a bedtime story</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is another chapter sweet and fluffy love you guys enjoy short and sweet </p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <b>all the girls curled up on a fluffy cozy rug as Katherine got the book "okay before I sing the lullaby I'll read you Mika and Atherine book "Sleepyheads" as she reads the short children book they all snuggled up as Katherine finished the book yet they weren't tried Katherine sighs "okay I'll sing the song will that make you mother fuckers happy". Atherine smacked her sister "WATCH YOUR FUCKING MOUTH". mika calmed the two down and  Ashlea kisses Atherine on the cheek as the gewnie and Cry-Chan giggled as Katherine sang everyone to sleep for the night as everyone told everyone night before sleeping. </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. saying goodbye and home at last</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <b>Atherine, Katherine, mika, gewnie and cry-chan were in the woods where gewnie and cry-chan meet Katherine and were taken to her home in the woods and met the big family to the point they felt that they were a part of that family they found a portal mika said almost crying "do you two really have too go we'll miss you so much it feels like we've known each other forever now". the other two girls who were ready to go home but something was missing they all group hugged and gave the portals they all saw and promised to visit the strange land known as camp crystal lake and went through the portal.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Cry-chan and gewnie were back at gewnie dorm-room "hey gewnie I got an idea so what if we ever went back to see the others girls Mika, Ash, Kat,  and arth, how about that when summer starts or weekends". Gewnie kisses her mate "I would love that now lets go to sleep its been a long two days". she couldn't ignore that as she cuddle her omega and they drifted to sleep for the night. "at home the last the alpha said cuddling her. </b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>